Icehearted
by SoulTail7
Summary: I'm not good at summaries, you can tell if you've read my other stories. But I can assure you that you'll love it! (Read my profile for actual summary.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another story! Just so you know, Green as Grass will either be updated today, or sometime this week, due to the snow! WOO! IT'S SNOWING HERE! I don't have school today, and I'll be on my computer all day, so we'll just have to see!**

* * *

ICEHEARTED

It was midnight, and was pitch black. It was cold. Ice cold. So cold, that your breath froze before it left your mouth. Only a few people could survive in the frozen wilderness. They were the people of the Icehearted guild. The few members that resided there were the Master, Shard, 3 women named Frozen, Snowflake, and Crystal, and 4 men, Coal, Frostbite, Blizzard and Storm.

They were all pretty strong, and used different types of ice, wind, and snow magic; Shard could use all three. There was, however, an exception. Their strongest member's name was Trixie. She had an exceed named Chazel, and was the Frost Dragon Slayer. the guild lay far beyond Mt. Hakobe on a mountain called Mt. Tsumetai. There were actually other people living there.

near the tip of Mt. Tsumetai, there was a small village. Every year, they held the Festival of Snow. It was a time to get together, have fun, and show off talents and skills. And that is where our icy story begins...

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but this is the intro. Have fun, and for people living by me, be safe!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, minna. If you have ideas for this or any of my other stories, please PM me, and make sure to review if you like this. So, enough blabbing, here's chappie 2!**

* * *

Trixie woke up to silence. The loudest silence she had ever heard. 'This is weird.' she thought. Usually the village was filled with the howling wind, and children yelling by now. Then, she remembered what day it was. She bounced out of bed, and spun around the room. "The winter festival is today, Chazel!" she yelled to her exceed. Trixie saw a flash of light brown as Chazel flew happily into the room. "It's today! It's today!" she squeaked, tumbling onto Trixie's bed. Trixie giggled at Chazel, before skipping to her dresser. she pulled out a floaty light blue shirt, and tight white jeans. While Chazel was occupying herself by grooming, Trixie headed to her bathroom, where she took off her light blue pajama shirt that showed her stomach, and blue pajama shorts. She pulled on her shirt and jeans and opened the door.

"Come on, Chazel, we need to be at the guild!" shouted Trixie impatiently, grabbing a light green hat with fake cat ears on it. "Alright!" Cheered Chazel, as the duo ran and flew out the door.

**At the guild...**

**Trixie**** P.O.V**

As Chazel and I got closer to the guild, I noticed something funny, and slowed down to a walk. "Hey, Chazel, does the guild seem, I don't know... different?" I asked as I squinted against the bright sunlight to see the guild. It didn't look different, but just the feel of it was strange. "Yeah, it does..." we stopped in front of the doors, and in that instant, we knew that we needed to save everyone. The clash of battle rang out from inside, and I felt an enormous magic pressure coming from inside. "We need to help everyone! We don't have enough people to fight whoever this is!" gasped Chazel. We kicked the guild's doors open to see our guild members being beat bad.

Frozen and Snowflake were battling against a blonde girl who was a Celestial Wizard. She had 2 gates open, Virgo and Taurus. I know, because I did reading on the 12 zodiac gates.

Crystal was against a young blue haired girl who also used wind magic.

Frostbite was fighting with a black haired man who used the same magic as him.

Coal was against a pink haired man who was a... Fire Dragon Slayer? I thought I would never meet another one! It looks like the Blue haired girl was one too!

It turns out that there are 3 in their guild, because the next pair I spotted were Storm and a guy with a LOT of piercings, and long black hair. He was eating metal, so I guess he was the Iron Dragon Slayer.

Blizzard was fighting a young boy and another guy who could be his dad, who both used fire magic, and they had different colors. I think they had different ability's, because I could smell something really bad over here.

Finally, our master was battling a red haired woman who could use some wicked fast Re-Quipping magic. Wait... I looked closer at her. She was the great Erza "Titania" Scarlet! Which would mean that this is Fairy Tail! This could NOT be good! Fairy Tail was the strongest guild in Magnolia before they disappeared for 7 years! **(This takes place after GMG) **Their guild got rebuilt where it used to be after they won the GMG!

I heard someone coming up behind me, thanks to my sensitive ears, so I turned around. A white haired girl who looked like she was wearing a tiger costume, so I assumed she was using a form of takeover magic, was coming toward me. She took a swipe at me, but I dodged. i fell in right behind Coal. "What's going on?!" I hissed, still dodging. Holy Yuki*, this girl is fast! He turned his head slightly to look at me. "We were getting ready to hod the festival, but then this guild, Fairy Tail, barged in claiming that we were a dark guild!" I saw the Dragon Slayer he was battling use his breath attack. "Watch out!" he turned back to his fight. "Scalding Ice Shot!" he yelled as an ice beam shot out of his hands and hit the other guy.

"ANIMAL SOUL: BIRD!" I heard a shout from the girl, and saw her above me, now with bird claws and wings. "Here I come!" she yelled. I smirked. "Not if I can help it. Chazel, go back to the village, and get everyone here to help us!" I yelled, getting ready to counterattack. "Yes, Ma'am!" she shouted, saluting, then flew out the door. I took a deep breath. "ROAR OF THE FROST DRAGON!" I yelled, releasing a stream of snow and sharp icicles from my mouth. It hit her head on, but everyone else in Fairy Tail looked at me. "What?" I asked. Suddenly, a stream of villagers came into the guild. i couldn't really tell, but the other guild looked a little scared to me. "AAAAATTTTTTTAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKK!" roared Shard. Everyone from Mt. Tsumetai cheered, and started fighting again, stronger that ever. I smiled, and thought to myself, high-fiveing Chazel, who flew over to me. 'we may just have a chance! but, why are they here?'

* * *

**Ok, so, how is it? please tell me in a review, those make my day! Please R&R!**

***Yuki-The first master of Icehearted**

**Here are the magic that each member of Icehearted uses:**

**(GIRLS)**

**Frozen: Ice magic**

**Snowflake: Snow magic**

**Crystal: Wind Magic**

**(BOYS)**

**Coal: Regular and Scalding Ice Magic**

**Frostbite: Ice Make Magic (Can do non living, like Gray, and living, like Lyon)**

**Blizzard: Snow Make Magic (Living and non living)**

**Storm: Storm/Wind Magic**

**(MASTER)**

**Shard: Wind, Ice, and Snow Magic**


End file.
